Angel of Darkness, Demon of Light
by Artemisdesari
Summary: A variation on the Sam and Dean have a sister: Eve isn't exactly Dean's favourite person right now, what happens when they meet up again. Part one of the Angel Child Trilogy
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Much to my disgust horror and shame I do not own anything Supernatural (If I did I would be selfish and never share the boys with any of you)_

_This is my first fic so please cut me a little slack and R&R, but don't be too mean, I couldn't handle that!_

Chapter 1: A Rose By Any Other Name.

Her fingers moved rapidly over the keyboard as she gazed intently at the screen, trying to put into words how she had felt in the moments following the werewolf attack, in the moments when she feared that _he_ had been bitten. She picked up the bottle of beer next to her and took a quick swig, looking up at the door as it swung open and somebody entered. She muttered a brief curse, closed the laptop down and left the bar whilst the backs of the newcomers were still to her. What were they doing here? Of all places why this town? Did they not have anything better to do? It seemed that they were after the same thing that she was, the vengeful spirit that was killing anyone that crossed its path, anyone who walked down one of the dingy little allies at 11.30 every Tuesday night. The spirit that had appeared two months ago.

When Sam had entered the bar, he could have sworn that he had seen a familiar face behind the screen of a laptop. He could not be sure and the fact that Dean's expression had not changed told him that he had not noticed, so he shrugged it off and followed his brother to the bar. Dean promptly began to flirt with the barmaid as he ordered their beers, it was guaranteed that he would have her number by the time they found a table. Sam knew that if Dean had seen who he thought he had seen, he would not be flirting. One of two things would have happened: 1, Dean would have turned and left, they would have been out of town in a matter of minutes, or 2, he would have marched up to her and a slagging match would have started, probably culminating in a full blown fist fight and Sam _knew_ that could only end badly because she could more than hold her own against his brother.

"Hey, Sammy," Dean sat at the table, handing his brother a cold bottle.

"Sam," he corrected automatically. Dean gave him his usual cocky smirk. "So you got her number then?" he asked, not out of any real interest but more because Dean expected him to.

"Yeah, I got her number," Dean's grin was huge, he really enjoyed getting what he wanted, although he never had to work particularly hard at getting girls numbers, Dean could just smile and a whole room full of girls would fall over themselves to hand him the little slips of paper or napkins that held their numbers. On one level Sam was insanely jealous, on another, it just reinforced some of the things that _she_ had said about him during their secret conversations, calls that Dean could never know that he was making, or receiving. His phone began to ring. Dean looked at him in surprise.

"You gonna answer that?" He asked. Sam pulled it out of his pocket and resisted the urge to curse at the top of his lungs. "Who is it?"

"I'll be back in a minute," he tried to brush his brother off as he pressed the answer button and put the phone to his ear. "Hey," he began to walk away.

"Is it dad?" Dean could not keep the hope from his voice.

_-"Moron,"-_ the woman on the other end hissed into his ear, Sam was ninety percent certain that she was referring to Dean. He shook his head before making a sharp exit.

"Eve, why the hell are you calling now?" He demanded as soon as he was sure that he was alone.

_-"I like to see you squirm, Sammy,"-_ She replied. Sam chuckled darkly.

"Mevethen Williams, sometimes you can be a bit of a bitch," he told her simply. She also laughed then stopped suddenly.

_-"Dean will be out in a moment to find out why you took off suddenly. Why are you to here?"-_

"Hunting, probably the same thing that you're here for."

_-"Vengeful spirits are such fun,"-_ she muttered dryly, he grinned in response, even though he knew that she could not see it.

"They'd be more fun if you let us help."

_-"I made _him_ a promise, Sam, I keep those. Dean told me never to contact him and I promised that I wouldn't. I can't break it, you know that as well as I do. I'll try and take this thing out before we run into each other again. Don't tell him I'm here."-_

"I won't, Eve, I promise. Take care of yourself, ok? I don't want you to get hurt."

_-"Brotherly love at its best,"-_ there was a bitter note to her voice. _-"Be safe, Sam. Look after _him_ too, we may not talk anymore but I don't want him hurt. I nearly died when I heard he had been shot. Promise me."-_

"I promise, Eve, I promise." She put the phone down before he could say anything else. Talking to her always brought back memories of a time when things had been different, easier because he had a sister as well as a brother, a sister that was not a sister, a foundling.

Flashback:

_They were driving away from the cave. Sam had stayed in the car the whole time, next to the window as he watched Dean fire a round of silver into the werewolf, at four years old he had never been as scared as he was in that moment. Dean had joined him in the car as their father had buried the body of the werewolf. John Winchester had gotten back into the car and started away in silence. They had almost reached the main road when they saw her sitting by the road, crying. Her skin was pale and her black hair was a long tangled mass. Her large lilac/blue eyes were full of tears and John Winchester stopped the car and looked down at her._

_She was no older than Dean, a mere eight years old, and she looked at him with frightened eyes. Even at four, Sam had seen the conflict in his fathers eyes, to bring this child or not to. Looking at her he could see the blood that stained her dress, blood from the places where the claws of the creature had dug into her shoulders._

"_Dad?" Dean had also understood. "Are you going to bring her with us?" For a long time his father had not replied, then he looked down at the girl._

"_What's your name?" He asked as gently as he could._

"_Mevethen Williams," she did not look at him. "Are you going to take me to the bad wolf?" She had asked it in a matter of fact way, like it was a given that her destiny was to be wolf chow._

"_No, I'm not. Where are your parents?"_

"_Gone. It took my Daddy first, then Martin and Shane and then my mommy and me." The boys dad closed his eyes briefly, he had though perhaps he had not failed anyone, it had never occurred to him that she may have been there too. He scooped her up in his arms._

"_Yes, Dean, Mevethen is coming with us."_

"Eve?" Dean's voice startled him out of his memories. "When the _hell_ did you start talking to _her_ again?" His eyes showed Sam how angry his brother was, how much he had resented the fact that their father had encouraged Mevethen to have a normal life, even as he had trained her to be a hunter.

"C'mon, Dean, she grew up with us, she was like a sister..."

"Some sister! She abandoned us the first chance she got!" He raised his voice slightly. "She never came back to us, Sam, no matter how often we asked, she never came back to us." He sounded almost defeated.

"You didn't make it easy for her, Dean."

"No, I know that. _Hell_!" He turned and went back inside for another drink, probably many more drinks and Sam knew that he would be pouring his brother into bed. They were not going to get any work done that night.

_Well what do you think? Please let me know butjust constructive criticism please. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: You all know the drill, I don't own them, never will sobs_

_Thanks to all of you who reviewed, I will answer your questions in time, for those who asked, Eve is about three months younger than Dean, it isn't much, but it's just enough. This one is a little short but it'll keep you going. I'll try to update every day if I can, but I make no promises_

Chapter 2: Things of the Past.

_Mevethen Williams was raised as one of the family, she was taught to use a gun, a knife, even two sticks to fight with. In unarmed combat she was quickly able to beat Dean when they sparred. Neither of the boys spoke to her about the day that they had found her by the road. At tens years old, she killed her first werewolf, killed it with a little silver knife that she had tucked into her boot in case of such an emergency. By the time John and Dean had found her, the werewolf had been dead and she had little more that scratches to show for it all. Like the boys, she wore her hair short and could usually be seen in ripped jeans and a baggy t-shirt. She had no time for the trappings of fashion that obsessed so many girls at the many schools she had attended since joining the family, in some ways she was very like Dean, using inappropriate humour to cover an awkward situation, in others she was like Sam. She did not go looking for trouble, trouble found her._

Dean muttered darkly as he came back to the world. Warily he opened one eye slowly and closed it instantly as his head started to throb. He groaned, how much had he had last night? Another, less welcome, thoughtcame: was he even in _his_ motel room? A movement to one side prompted him to open his eyes again and he saw Sam leaning on the headboard of his bed, researching whatever it was that they were chasing. Things began to come back to him, things he had been trying to forget.

"Eve's in town isn't she?" His voice was raw, hoarse and barely audible, but even the idea of talking had hurt.

"Yeah, she is," Sam did not look at him when he answered.

"Damn," he struggled into an upright position. "You think we should move on?" It was a clear sign of how hung over he was, he _never_ asked for Sam's opinion. His brother shrugged and began to type again, seeming to ignore how out of character the question was.

"_I'm_ not the one with the problem here, Dean, you are. Eve and I always got along just fine," he let out a small sigh and finally looked at him. "This is your area, Dean, not mine. You need to tell me if you can handle working with someone that you don't like."

"We're not working with her!"

"Not yet, but she's ahead of us."

"So we move on, she's got this one covered," it had not been the reply that Sam had been hoping for. A small part of him wanted to heal the rift between his brother and foster sister, but he knew that it would be hard, for all of them, Dean and Eve had not parted on the best of terms.

_It was Graduation Day, the last day of school and Dean and Mevethen had managed to get through without failing a single subject, they had even excelled in some places. At the tender age of fourteen, Sam had idly wondered if he would ever manage to graduate and if he would do as well as Dean and Eve had. Both of them had seemed unusually happy as they had accepted the certificates of graduation and joined their classmates for a group photograph. It had been a situation that Sam knew could not last._

_When the two got home, John Winchester had summoned them into his study for a little chat. Dean had known that it could not be a good thing that he wanted to talk to them, he knew that it was going to be about college. He had never openly admitted it, but Dean desperately wanted to go, he wanted just a little normalcy to his life, just a little to convince him that his strange upbringing had not completely screwed him up. Eve was different, she did not want to go to college, she was too screwed up for it to make sense to her, she seemed to exist for the hunt, it took Dean years to realise that he had also come to rely on it to give his life meaning._

"_Dean, Eve," John Winchester sat in the chair at the desk. They had been in this house for nearly eighteen months, the longest that they had ever been in any house, they had spent the time there to allow Dean and Eve to finish school. "I wanted to tell you both how proud I am of you for finishing school so well," both the teens could feel the bad news, "however, Eve, I know this is hard for you, I want you to go to college, it's time for you to have a normal life."_

"_What?" Both shouted in unison. "John, that's the last thing I want to do, you know that!" Eve insisted_

"_No, Eve, it's time that you moved on and moved away, go to college and start to have a normal life, you deserve this. Dean..."_

"_You want me to stay," Dean did not let his father finish._

"_Yes, you have to stay and help me to train Sam."_

"_I can do that," Eve said quickly, tuning in to the hurt in Dean's eyes at his fathers words._

"_No, I've decided and that is to be the end of the discussion."_

"_Yes, Sir!" They chorused and trailed miserably out of the room._

"_Dean," Eve started as they closed the door, "I'm..."_

"_Don't say it, Eve, just don't. Dad's always given you the breaks," there was a bitter note to his voice, it scared her a little._

"_You think that's because he has any kind of feeling towards me? He only does it because he feels guilty!"_

"_Yeah, well, his guilt just bought you a ticket outta here, and outta this."_

"_I don't get it, Dean, you never told him that..."_

"_No, because I respect my dad's wishes, he wants me to stay with Sam, he wants us to be a family, I'm fine with that."_

Sam sighed, unfortunately, college had only been the start of the problems between Dean and Mevethen. It had been inevitable that she would drift away from them, she had been right when she had said that John had only taken her in out of guilt but she had been wrong when she said that he had no feelings for her, John Winchester loved her as the daughter that he had never had, he would just never have admitted it and they never mentioned her around Dean because she was such a touchy subject and Dean had a very short fuse.

"Maybe you should talk to her," Sam suggested half heartedly. He glanced at the clock, it was getting towards six in the evening, then again, they had not reached the motel until nearly five.

"Maybe I shouldn't," Dean replied as he rolled to his feet. "I'm gonna get a shower then we'll go."

_There you go, please R&R_

_Artemis_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: They aren't mine, I make no money from them (not that I would want to)._

_Thanks for all the reviews. they're really helpful. Let me know what you think, I really do appriciate it._

Chapter 3: Life is a Lemon. 

It was late and Eve had just left the graveyard, humming softly as the last flickers of light from the fire burnt away, a fire made with the bones of the spirit that was killing innocent people. Her hunters instinct made her stop humming, this was a small back ally back to her motel and she was on foot, the car had been too conspicuous, and she was conscious of being watched. Belatedly she remembered the warnings she had heard about the other crimes that were happening in this town and she cursed her inattention and dropped the pack she carried onto the ground by her feet as she listened carefully for the sound of her followers. She thought she could hear two, maybe three and she grinned, three she could handle, she had beaten all three of the Winchester's on a regular basis, more to earn John's approval than out of any real enjoyment.

The men came at her in a rush the instant they realised that she had sensed them and she planted a high kick firmly in a chest even as she lashed out at another with her fist. She probably would have won that fight except that there was not just three men, there was five, the other two had been so quiet that she had not detected them, if she had, she would have run. Three men she could handle, even four if she had to but five was a no hope. She cursed again as a fist hit her on the side of the head causing her to fall into the grasp of one of her attackers. They laughed coarsely and she felt a knife at her throat, there was nothing for it, she opened her mouth and screamed, even managed to get a few shrill screeches out before a hand was clamped over her mouth and the knife was pressed closer to her throat, close enough to nick the skin and she felt warm blood trickling down her neck. Another knife was produced as she was dragged, struggling as much as she safely could, into dark corner. It's cool touch on her stomach told her what they were going to do and she heard the rip of her t-shirt, her_ favourite_ t-shirt, and she swore that if she got free she would do some serious damage. The arm around her began to tighten as she struggled some more and she tried to scream again, the sound muffled by the large hand and quickly turning into a whimper when she realised what they wanted and what they would do to her. To her surprise her thoughts were not of how John would react but how Dean would take the news.

Ultimately, Dean was not sure why he had stayed so late as he had, or even why he had slept so late that day, though he suspected that alcohol and exhaustion had something to do with it. He was glad he had, at ten that evening a slight dusky glow in the grave yard announced that something was burning and he was fairly certain that it was Eve's work.

He had been loading the last of their stuff into the back of the Impala when he heard the scream of a woman. His reaction was immediate. He ran off in the direction that it had come from, the sound of the scream and Sam's pounding footsteps behind him. It took a moment to realise that he had no weapons with him, bar the small knife strapped to his wrist, but was too late to go back for anything. The scream had been smothered by now but he was close enough to hear the woman struggling and it sounded like she was losing the fight. He rounded the corner and saw why, she was up against five large men and it must have taken all of them to bring her down. At the sound of his arrival they looked back at him and he caught a glimpse of the woman. It was Eve.

Dean saw red. He and Eve may have been going through a bad patch but he still cared about her, deeply, and seeing her in danger stirred feelings that he had never even considered before. He had taken out the two men with knives before he had even thought about it and with Sam's arrival he quickly dispatched the other three. Then he was at her side, catching her as her legs went from under her, the last of the adrenaline leaving her system. Her t-shirt had been shredded and he could see her damaged bra underneath it. Again he felt forbidden feelings stir and he pushed them away, irritated, she was supposed to be like a sister to him, but if he was honest, it had been years since he had thought of her in that way. He had not bothered with his jacket and he pulled his shirt off quickly to cover her, not sure if it was for her or him more. She automatically put her arms into the sleeves and pulled it closed around her. Then she put her arms around his neck and began to cry softly.

"Dean?" Sam looked at the woman he held and cursed. "We better get her to her room." His brother nodded but it was quickly evident that she was not able to walk so Dean carried her. Sam picked up her pack as they went past and dug out the key for the motel room.

After he had let them in, Dean carefully placed the exhausted woman on the double bed. She let out a small cry when she felt herself being released from his warm, protective embrace and her eyes flew open, neither of the boys had realised that she had closed them.

"Dean?" Her voice was quiet. "Sammy?"

"Hey," Sam muttered, sitting next to her and taking her hand. She smiled weakly.

"Guess I really screwed up, huh?" She was trying to be light hearted but Sam knew that she had been genuinely scared by her experience.

"You did try to take on five of them," Dean pointed out. Sam glared at him.

"There was only three when it started," she defended herself. Dean chuckled but it was not out of amusement.

"You could have _died_, Eve!" He snapped, his confusion making him more short tempered than usual.

"I _know_!" She pushed herself into a sitting position. "You think I don't? Anyway, what do you care?" She lay back on the pillows. "Thank you, Dean, for pulling me out of that little scrape. I'll try not to involve you in my affairs again."

"You're not being fair," Sam muttered.

"Neither is he," she pointed out. Dean glared for a moment.

"It was more than _you_ ever did."

"Oh, so it's like that now?" Her lilac/blue eyes flashed.

"Yeah. All those times that I called you, that _Dad_ called you, to ask you to help. I would have though that you would come for him, if not for me. But no, you had to be a selfish bitch and put _your_ needs first instead of the needs of your family."

"Family? I seem to recall it was you who told me so many times that I was not a part of the family and that I never could be!" A mixture of emotions passed over her face and among them, Sam could clearly see how hurt she was by the things Dean had once said.

"So that's why you didn't come?" He asked her, Dean's face was also a mix of emotions and Sam could see one that definitely should not have been there. It worried him, how long had Dean been thinking of her in that way and did he even know it?

"Yes, Dean, that's why. I wasn't a part of the family and as I recall you told me that you didn't even want to see me again."

"I never said that!"

"Yes, yes you did! You said it and you meant it!" Dean had to think for a moment before he remembered that he actually _had_ said it.

_It was two months before he had met Cassie for the first time. The particularly bad tempered spirit that he and his father had been chasing was giving them a little trouble, it only appeared in front of women and unless someone had done the operation without them noticing, both Dean and John were both noticeably male. So John had done the one thing that he had promised himself he would never do, he had asked Dean to call Eve and ask her to come and help them. The call had gone straight to voicemail_

"_Hi, this is Eve and if your listening to this I can't come to the phone, probably being eaten by a demon. Anyway you know the drill, leave a message after the beep!" The answering message was a little inappropriate to Dean's mind._

"_Hi, Eve, it's Dean. Great message by the way, look, Dad and I need your help. We're after something that only likes girls and we could really use someone who knows what they're doing. When you get this just call me ok and we'll arrange this. So I'll hear from you..." he hung up the call and went back to his father._

"_Well?"_

"_It went to voice mail," Dean muttered. "I've told her to always keep her phone on and she put it on damn voice mail!"_

_He heard from her three days later, it was a bad line and it came too late._

"_Dean, hi, I'm sorry I didn't get back to you sooner,"_

"_Yeah well you missed it, we killed the thing. Had to use some innocent girl who had no idea what she was getting herself into but we killed it."_

"_Will you just listen to me, I wasn't even in the country. I tried to call you and tell you but I could never get through. I was in England, doing a book signing! My books are best sellers, Dean!" She had sounded so excited, so pleased that she was having this life that could have been his. He lived for the hunt now, but six years ago it had been a different story._

"_You tried real hard. If you'd kept trying you would have reached us. So you're a best selling author and had a signing, that's great, real great, it's nice to know where we come in all of this..."_

"_Dean," she recognised his tone. "I thought that you would be pleased for me. We're like family."_

"_No we're not. We never were. Dad raised you because he felt guilty and then he told you to leave. You are not a part of this family, you never were! Dammit, Eve, if you couldn't be bothered to try harder then maybe we had better _never_ hear from you!" He had been so angry, he had just said it. He never meant it, just as his father he never really meant it when he had told Sam to stay gone if he went to college. He had never thought that she would take it as seriously as she did._

"I did say it, didn't I?" He looked at her properly for the first time. Her black hair was longer and tied back in a plait. Her eyes were still that strange lilac/blue that they had always been but her skin was no longer pale, it was suntanned. Her shape had not changed, she still had an athletic figure. She saw him looking at her and he must have had a grin on his face because hers took on a guarded expression.

"Stop it, Dean! I'm not one of those bar maids that you're so fond of!" She snapped and he shook himself back to reality, trying not to look phased by what she had just said.

"Lighten up, just haven't seen you in a while." Her cell phone rang and she grabbed it off the bedside cabinet.

"Hello?" She paused. "Yeah it's me ... ... .No, I'm not. ... ... . it's just the boys. ... ... . yeah, yeah I know. ... ... . Yeah me too, do you want to ... ... . I see. ... ... ... ..." a longer pause. "No _way_! No! Not a _chance_! ... ... ... No, John, just no. ... ... ... because he doesn't want me around... ... ... yes he _has _said it on occasion. ... ... ... ... . Yes, sir. ... ... ... Yes, alright, I'll do it, but only because you asked _so_ nicely. ... ... ... ... Yeah you too. Where are you anyway? ... ... ... What do you mean you can't tell me? ... ... ... In case it falls into... ... John, what in the specters of hell is going on? ... ... ... ... Well I'd rather that you... ... ... ... ... Yes, sir. Goodbye." She hung up.

"Dad?" Sam asked. She nodded.

"He wants me to hook up with you two. Gee, won't that be fun," she pulled a face.

"Yeah, great. Stuck with you, _again_," Dean muttered though she could not tell if he was complaining or secretly pleased. So she fell back on tried and tested.

"Jerk!"

"Bitch!"

"Asshole!"

"Whore!"

"Bastard!"

"Hey, kids!" Sam cut in before it turned into a fist fight.

"Shut UP, Sammy!" They both snapped together, then stopped, looked at each other and laughed.

_Thoughts? Please? _

_Artemis_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Sod it, you all know it, I don't own it Blah blah blah_

_From this point it starts to go a little weird. I'm not sure what I think about it but anyway, here we go. The little town in Texas is a creation of my warped mind, think what you will. Please R&R_

Chapter 4: On the Road Again.

Waking up the next morning was interesting. Both of the boys had stayed with Eve that night, she had been reluctant to leave the room, Dean was undecided over the reason. He was torn between the bonding session between Sam and Eve that had occurred, or her sudden fear of attack. He opened his eyes and looked across the room. From his place on the king sized double bed, he could see Sam and Eve curled on the couch. They were laughing quietly at some private joke. Sam did not look like he had slept, this was nothing new in the world of Sam Winchester, he seemed to go days before he even tried to sleep and usually he woke screaming. Eve had obviously woken up not long ago, her hair was rumpled and some had escaped from the plait, it gave her an almost wild look. Most disturbing was that she was wearing little more than a t-shirt and it was one that he recognised, it was one of his Metallica t-shirts that had gone missing when she had gone to college. He wondered how often she had worn it. It was long on her but not long enough, it left a lot of leg exposed and he ran his eyes up them before he had realised what he was doing and stopped. It was a testament of how close they had been as they had grown up. She was comfortable with them and comfortable with her own body in their presence.

They had never been told to think of themselves as brothers and sister actively, but it had been easier on them to do it that way as they hit adolescence. Reminding himself that she was as good as a sister to him had kept him from trying to do anything inappropriate at that point in his life, a time that had been filled with raging hormones and disturbing new developments. He sat up, not willing to dwell on the thoughts that seeing her had brought up, thoughts that scared him. Eve looked over and the smile on her face faded as she pulled the t-shirt down over her legs, her eyes were wary and Dean wondered why she suddenly felt so uncomfortable around him.

"I better get dressed," she said quietly, standing and grabbing a bag from the foot of the bed. She went into the bathroom and closed the door.

"What did I do?" Dean asked his brother. Sam shrugged but did not meet his eyes.

"I don't know, Dean, I really don't," he shook his head. "She seemed fine, so happy."

"Then I woke up," his voice held a mocking note. "Who would have thought that she hated me so much. Can't understand why..."

"Maybe it's because you're an arrogant ass," she said from the door. "Maybe it's because you can't understand anything other than your own needs and your own misplaced sense of loyalties."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you believe that just because I did not do as you do, because I do not run to you every time you demand it of me, that I am wrong, a traitor to your father and his cause. Because I chose to go my own way and fight this fight as I wish to fight it!" She was dangerously close to him now as he rose from the bed.

"I don't think that you're a traitor, but I do know that you turned your back on us the first chance that you got!"

"As I recall, I didn't ask for that chance, nor was I given a choice about contacting you. You told me not to and you never answered when I tried, so I stopped!" She began to turn away.

"We aren't done!" He used his Dad voice, the one that had worked so well on Sam.

"Yes, Dean, we are! You aren't your father so don't try to take _that_ tone with me, it _won't_ work! This stops, you're stuck with me, I'm stuck with you, neither of us likes it much but that's just tough! _Live_ with it ands stop treating me like I'm the piece of ass that you picked up in a bar last night!" He grabbed her by the collar and pulled her close, so that they were face to face. Hazel eyes met lilac/blue and locked, neither was willing to back down and lose the battle of wills, the alpha male to the female.

"Uh, guys, shouldn't we be..." Both looked at Sam in the same moment and the expressions on their faces made him wish that he had stayed out of their way.

"Yeah, Sam, you're right," Eve managed to smile at him, "I need to sell the car, I'm not racing you two to the next job."

"Sell the car?" Dean asked, not sure if she was talking about her car or his. "I'll have you know..."

"_My_ car, my mint condition, 1975 MGB Roadster, not the Impala, Dean. I wouldn't even _try_ to sell her."

"But you'll sell the hairdressers car?" Dean laughed.

"You can laugh, Dean Winchester, laugh it up, but I _love_ that car. You're father _gave_ me that car."

"Then don't sell it, put it in storage for a while, at least until we're done, don't sell it," Dean was experiencing an unexpected sensitive moment.

"What? Why?"

"Because," he tried to save some face, "I don't want you blaming my ass for this when you decide to move on." At some point he had relaxed his grip on her shirt, though normally he would not have made such a violent gesture towards a member of the opposite sex. She brought her hands up and brushed his away. In comparison to Dean's 6'1"she was small, at 5'7", yet she could easily take Dean if she wanted, Sam too and he was bigger than Dean, yet she refrained from accepting the challenge issued by Dean's actions, which was unusual. Their eyes met again but this time there was no hostility in her gaze or his.

"Right, well..." she blinked and the spell was broken. "I gotta pack."

She had been traveling with the boys for nearly a week and still they had nothing, then out of the blue she got a message from John:

A small town in north Texas, Idless, was experiencing a wave of deaths. It could not be described as murders, nobody could murder someone by burning the inside of the body but barely touching the outside. The deceased only had two things in common: they were male and they were all regular patrons of one of the bars, The Watering Hole.

"So what's the plan?" Dean asked as he pulled in to the first motel they came across.

"Find the bar, talk to the locals, get a feel for the place," Eve said in reply, leaning on the back of the seat so that her head was stuck between Dean and Sam's. The journey had one good effect, she and Dean had not argued in nearly two days, in fact, they were almost back to the same level of intimacy that they had been before the college incident and if she was honest, she had missed it. Idly she trailed a finger across Dean's shoulders as they discussed potential ideas before getting out of the car. Dean went into the office to organise the rooms as Sam and Eve lounged against the Impala, talking quietly

"The bar's hiring," Dean said as he re-emerged from inside, "female staff only, may be why Dad wanted you with us on this one, Eve."

"You want me to get a job in that bar?"

"You got a better idea? And you've got experience..." he cocked his head to one side and gave her that little half smile that he knew sent all the women he encountered into a frenzy. Sure enough she smiled shyly back and nodded.

"Fine, but I get to take the car, can't apply for a job if I don't have wheels now, can I?"

Eve was working that night at the bar, she had not returned from her interview and she had not been answering her phone, it could have been one of two things and Dean was glad to find that she had not gotten herself into trouble. He was unprepared for what he saw her doing when they entered the bar. Because she had grown up in the constant company of three men, Eve knew exactly what buttons to push to get them to do anything for her, Dean had just never seen her use that particular gift until that evening. Any guy she spoke to was putty in her hands within moments of meeting her and she was an instant hit with the other staff as a result.

"Hey, sweetheart," he decided it was best if he pretended not to know her, "can I get me a couple of beers?"

She grinned at him. "Course you can," she met his eyes boldly for a moment, then looked down and to his surprise, a slow blush crept up her cheeks. "Anything _else_ you want me to do?" Her voice became low and sultry and Dean found himself turned on by her in a way that he should never have been.

_She's like a sister, you've known her that long, she's like your sister,_ he told himself over and over. "So, uh, what's your name?" His inner mantra was not working.

"Eva," she replied, her favourite disguise was that of Eva Hanson, a name that no one would remember.

"Eva," he dwelt on the name a little, then turned, "well thanks, Eva. I hope I shall be seeing more of you," he looked her up and down _like a sister, like a sister_, then walked over to the table that Sam was sitting at.

"Now _he_ was cute," one of the other barmaids said to her as he left. Eve nodded with a small smile. "Here, drink this," she was handed a small glass of a thick purple liquid, "you'll like it." Eve did as she was told. Whatever was in the glass tasted amazing, there was no possible way for her to describe it. The liquid made her feel warm but cold at the same time, her head felt light, her whole being felt light ands time seemed to race by. By the time the night ended she had a collection of phone numbers and had given out more than her fair share. She felt like she was drunk but was almost certain that the unknown liquid had not contained any alcohol.

When she got back to the motel, the light in the boys room was already out so she unlocked her door, walked in and shut it softly behind her. Then she undressed, pulled on Dean's Metallica t-shirt and fell onto the bed. Thoughts of the two boys brought something else to mind. Dean and the way he treated her, the way she felt about him and why she let him get away with it. He should have been like a brother to her, but more and more she had found herself thinking of him in a slightly different way. At that moment she wondered what it would be like to kiss Dean, properly, not just a chaste kiss on the cheek. She wanted to know what it would be like to run her hands up his bare chest in a lovers caress, not in a moment of anger whilst waiting for a chance to strike. She wanted to be held in his arms as they made love for hours into the night. These thoughts all worried her, a lot. It was not the first time that she had thought this way about Dean, she had thought like this since she was a teenager, trouble was, telling herself that he was supposed to be like a brother to her was not working any more, it never really had.

"Damn him," she muttered before succumbing to sleep.

She woke up early the next morning to a pounding on her bed room door. She muttered a few choice words as she pulled on a cardi and wrenched the door open as she pulled the cardi shut. It was Dean and his fist was raised as if he was about to start pounding in then door again.

"What?" She snapped as he marched past her. She glanced at the bedside clock. "It's 6.30! By rights we should still be asleep." She was upset, he could see that, but he was in no mood to deal with her mood swings.

"Your point being? Dad trained us to go for days with little sleep and you know you can do it as well as I can! What the hell was with you last night?"

"I don't know what you mean," she stared at him.

"Oh yes, yes you _do_. You know _exactly_ what I mean!" He met hers eyes again, even though he knew how dangerous it was for him to do that. "When Sam and I left, you'd given your number to seventeen different men! What the hell time did you get back last night anyway? What was with you?"

"Nothing! There was nothing wrong with me last night! You're such a hypocrite!"

"You were drunk! No way you would give out your number if you weren't! You were damn unprofessional!"

"No, Dean, I was not drunk! I was doing what every other barmaid in the history of the position has done! What? Any other woman can do it but I can't, is that it? Why the hell should you care?"

"I care because you're like a sister to me, it's my job to watch you, just like I watch Sam. I need to know that you're with me on this one hundred percent and not distracted by the next guy that comes into the bar!" He turned away, trying to avoid the hurt in her eyes when he had told her that she was like a sister to him. He had lied to her, he cared because he was jealous.

"So I'm like a sister to you!" She snapped. "Well then, _brother_ mine, get your nose out of my problems!" He flinched a little at her tone and the venom with which she said brother. "Don't turn your back on me, Dean!" She grabbed his shoulder and he looked back at her. She was shocked when she saw how deeply her words had hurt him.

"I was just trying to look out for you," he muttered as he looked away from her again.

"Despite recent evidence to the contrary, I can take care of myself!"

"Yeah, well, it doesn't stop me from doing it, ok?" He rubbed tiredly at his face and turned around to face her again. "Look, Dad used to tell me to keep an eye on you and Sam all the time, it's a hard habit to break." With her, he knew, he had to be honest, she had always been able to tell when he was lying and at this point, making her more angry than she already was, was not an option. She laid a gentle hand over the one that was still resting on his cheek, taking it and drawing it down, holding it and covering it with her other hand.

"Look, Dean, I appreciate it, really I do, but, God, Dean, it's just been so long, I'm just, well, I'm not used to it anymore. I got used to holding my own." A loose strand of hair had fallen across her face and he brushed it away with his free hand. The intimate gesture was unexpected and she found herself blushing as she turned her eyes up to his face, the gentle expression there almost took her breath away, it was so unlike his usual one.

"Get used to it, because as long as you're with us, I'll be taking care of you." His voice was low and carried a mixture of strong emotions and looking into his eyes, all her anger had long since faded, she saw something deep and gentle there, something which was also in her eyes and should not have been there. He had not taken his hand from her face and now looking into her eyes he leant forward to kiss her.

"There you are," Sam came in through the door and Eve silently cursed as they both jumped apart, she must not have closed it properly.

"Here we are,"Dean muttered bitterly and she could hear the disappointment in his voice, even as she could still feel the touch of his hand on her cheek. She glared at Sam for a moment then looked back at Dean.

"You going to yell at me any more?" She asked, covering her confusion. He shook his head. "Then get out so that I can get dressed!"

_What do you think?_

_Artemis_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: The same as last time, it's always the same, it depresses me._

_This one is a little short, just to keep you going. It got a little weird at this point. Hope you enjoy it and please R&R, and thanks again to everyone who already has, I appreciate them._

Chapter 5: Angel of Darkness.

She had been working at the bar for almost a week, every night she was offered the same purple liquid. The second night she accepted it readily and it had the exact same effect on her. The next morning Dean had come in and laid into her. On the third night she tried to refuse but her colleagues insisted that she drink it. Life with Dean had taught her how to handle unwanted shots and luckily for her, her colleagues had allowed her to take a drink of beer straight after, she had spat the liquid straight into the bottle and acted the way it would have made her for the rest of the night. The first thing she had done the next day was tell Dean and Sam, the relief on Dean's face at the revelation was enough to make her reconsider the feelings that she had tried to bury for so long. Her actions of the third night had continued for the rest of the week, but aside from the strange liquid and its effects, they could not find anything sinister about the place.

By her seventh day on the job, Eve was tired. Late nights and early mornings were beginning to take their toll and still they had nothing. Between the three of them they were about ready to pack the whole thing in and move on to another job. Then she got the call.

"Eva, it's Anna-Lee," Eve sighed. "Look, I know that you're new, we've got a girls thing tonight in the bar, just us, no men, why don't you come?" She was unable to come up with an excuse.

"Sure, why not? What time?"

"8.30, round the front, we all go in together, Hayley will bring the entertainment and necessities." Nothing rang any alarm bells so she went lightly armed, nothing that could not be easily concealed. So with a knife strapped to the inside of each ankle and a small, silver dirk up her sleeve, it was fortunate, perhaps, that a gun was _not_ easy to conceal, Dean would have forced her to take one of those as well. He was in her room, checking the last of her weaponry when it happened. Her back was to him as she pulled her hair up into a clip in the mirror. He was stood behind her, watching, silent. She smiled at him.

"I'll be alright, Dean, you don't have to watch me."

"Just be careful tonight," he put his hands on hers, taking the clip that she was struggling with and securing it, enjoying the feel of her hair in his hands. "You just came back to us, I'd hate to lose you now." There was no way that he could make it any less of a chick flick moment. No matter what, he had to take care of her. He brought his face closer to her hair, inhaling its scent. She turned her head and whether by accident or design their lips met. It was a brief, fleeting thing but it had happened and it opened the floodgates of emotion that the pair had kept buried for years. He put his hands on her cheeks and pulled her into another kiss. It had an air of desperation to it, like he knew that this may be the only chance that he ever got. She responded in kind, pulling herself as close to him as she possibly could. It took a moment for them to realise what it was that they were doing and when they did they sprung apart like they had been burnt, staring at each other for a long while.

"I, um, should get going," she whispered, confused. He merely nodded and left the room. Eve ran out after him and made her way to the bar on foot, not wanting to be near Dean or Sam until she had figured it all out.

She walked to the bar, thinking all the way, remembering what Sam had said about that strange liquid. It was known as Devil's Milk and it allowed a spirit to take control of a body without the host realising it. When there was no spirit eager for possession, it had other affects, affects that Eve had experienced. It had been the favourite torture of a coven of witches who had been caught in the town nearly three hundred years ago. The boys suspected that the thirteen women were trying to get back in control, how they were not sure. The main problem now was to find the source of their power, since the coven had been caught and burnt, it had to be something that was missed. Eve had been told to keep an eye out for anything else suspicious.

Eleven of the other girls were waiting for her and when she arrived, Louisa unlocked the door and went in. The others followed and Eve brought up the rear, outwardly smiling but inside she was screaming. Something was wrong, very wrong. She did not realise what it was until Hayley arrived. Her eyes glowed with a terrible purple light and her face was exultant. She nodded to Anna-Lee and Sue and the two girls left the room, their eyes were also glowing that terrible colour. A large cup was being passed around and she could see that it was full of that liquid, the Devil's Milk, as each girl took a sip their eyes filled with the purple light and Eve knew that she had found the source of the twelve murders. It was then that Anna-Lee and Sue returned, carrying between them the body of a man. She could not see his face until they tied him to a post in the centre of the room. She tried to stay calm, even as screams threatened to overcome her. The man in the centre of the room was Dean.

_Ok, ok so I know that it's short but this felt like the place to end it. Don't worry, we'll go deeper into this in the next chapter, even find out how Dean got caught by a couple of girls. Remember to R&R, I'm gonna be mean, I won't update until I get some reviews here. Oh, and I'm thinking of a sequel, already have the idea, just want to know if any of you are interested._

_Artemis_


	6. Chapter 6

_Things started to ge really weird here, I think it's a result of my really twisted brain. Thanks again for all of my reviews and I make the sam request as I have in the last five chapters, please R&R_

Chapter 6: Demon of Light

It prayed on his mind as he strode back to his shared room. What the hell had he just done? He had kissed Eve and rather than feel angry with himself, or disgusted, he felt elated. This was something that he had been planning on doing for a long time and to have finally had the chance was unbelievable, he just wished that he could know that she felt the same way.

As he closed the door, he could tell that something was wrong. Sam was sat on the bed, staring at his hands. His face was pale and he had dark bags under his eyes. When he looked up at Dean he could see the fear and horror in them.

"Sam, what the hell's wrong? What happened?" He demanded.

"Dean, I know what they want, I know why they're doing it," he sounded defeated.

"What, Sam, if you know..., you had a vision!"

"They want her first born child, Dean, they want her so that they can take permanent control of its body, so that they can return and to make it work, the child has to be conceived as the soul of the witch passes into the mother. They must have been experimenting for years, Dean, but they've got it right now, they know what they're doing."

"Is Eve in any danger?"

"As much as she can be with an evil witch to become her daughter."

"Find whatever exorcisms that you think will work, I'll bring the car around." He ran from the room. It was understandable that in his worry he wasn't paying much attention, so when the baseball bat hit him across the back of the head, it came as a total surprise before he fell unconscious.

He woke up in a dimly lit room, his hands were tied and his head felt like it was about to explode. As he cautiously opened his eyes, the first thing that he saw was Eve stood in front of him. He tilted his head back until it gently touched the pole that he was tied to and he could see into her eyes. He knew her so well that he could see the horror that she was trying so hard to hide. He tried to stay objective, tried to look around the room, what he saw disturbed him, the eyes of the other twelve women all glowed purple and one of them came towards him, a large cup in one hand.

"Drink it, Eva," she ordered, handing the cup to her. Dean tried to shake his head as she pressed the cup to her lips, wetting them with the liquid, he prayed that she did not drink it. She lowered the cup as she looked over the rim at him. "More," the woman ordered.

"Why?" Eve asked.

"Because if you don't do it willingly, I will force you to drink it!" Eve looked down at Dean and he could see the apology in her eyes.

"What about him?"

"_Drink_ it!" Eve pressed the cup back to her lips and this time she _did_ take a drink of the liquid. The purple light swirled into her eyes and she took a deep breath.

"Well, _finally_," she whispered, her voice seemed different, more confident. "You took your time finding this one, Hazel," she admonished the other woman. She shrugged in reply.

"What do you think of him, good enough to be your father?" The woman that she addressed as Hazel replied.

"He's perfect," she kicked his legs together and straddled them, sitting gently on him as she looked into his eyes. In that moment he realised that this was not Eve, this was someone else. "The book!" She called, running one hand in a caress down his cheek. She closed her eyes and took a slightly shuddering breath and when she opened them, they were back to lilac/blue. She leant in and kissed him fiercely slipping her arms around him and finding a way to press the knife that she had hidden up her sleeve into his hand.

"Cut yourself free," she whispered against his lips, "it's been soaked in holy water, I can't hold her back long. When you're free, wait for the book, then stab that into it as hard as you can, it'll slow them down, if you've got a lighter, that would be a good time to use it." She twitched, blinked and her eyes glowed again. Dean snapped his head back and it contacted sharply with the pole. The stranger in Eve's body stared at him for a moment, then she grinned a feral smile and took a harsh kiss from him that left him gasping as she stood.

It took him nearly five minutes to cut through the rope that bound him, but he was soon free. One of the girls came back with a large book, a book that had been bound by what looked suspiciously like human skin. His zippo was in his pocket, something that he was to be forever grateful for. The thing that had become Eve started to open the book and Dean was on his feet in moments, slamming his hand into the side of Eve's head so that she fell to the floor, dropping the book. He grabbed it and slammed the knife into the front, the book sizzled where it touched the knife and all of the women screamed, purple haze flowing out of them and around the room, heading for Dean. Frantically he pulled out the lighter and held it at the corner of the book, hearing banging in the background as Sam smashed his way through the door, salt and lighter fluid in his hand. Dean's younger brother was at his side instantly, pouring a circle of salt around the three hunters before he tossed a load over the book, along with some of the lighter fluid. The book took light instantly and Dean threw it away from him, watching as it and the thirteen hazy lights burnt.

"You alright, Dean?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm great. You got here just in time," he looked up at his brother before pulling himself to Eve's side. "Eve, Eve?" he touched her shoulder and her eyes flew open.

"Dean? You did it?" She sounded a little confused. He pulled her into his arms, resting her head against his shoulder.

"We did it," he whispered, stroking her cheek. "We did it."

"Good. God, Dean, what did she make me do?" Hot tears were pouring down her cheeks and he pulled her tight to him, reveling in the closeness that he felt to her as he held her.

"Nothing, she didn't make you do anything, I promise you, Eve." He could not forget what he had felt when she had kissed him, when he had kissed her. He picked her up as he and Sam began to leave. The twelve other girls were beginning to wake up and it would not do for them to be seen there by them. He carried her into the car, laying her gently on the back seat. She had started to doze as he had carried her out and he suspected that it had something to do with the drug and her fight for control over her body.

"You said that she managed to gain control for a moment to help you," Sam said as he drove them back after Dean had told him the story.

"Yeah?"

"She shouldn't have been able to," Sam shook his head, "I don't care how well trained she is, she shouldn't have been able too."

"What do you mean?"

"Devil's Milk stops the host body from having any control, period. Even if the host knows what is happening, there is nothing that they can do. The only way that she could have fought it off was if she was not entirely human."

"Don't be stupid, Sam, she's completely human!" He tried not to raise his voice too much but Sam's words upset him. They had both grown up with Eve and he had never once thought that she may not be human, her eyes were weird, certainly, and she often knew things that she had no right to know, but she was not some sort of creature, he was sure of that.

They were back at the motel by now and Dean lifted Eve from the car and carried her to her room, the moment strangely reminiscent of that night just over two weeks ago when he had found her. Her arms were clasped around his neck and her breathing was shallow. She shivered in his arms and then opened her eyes, staring up at him as Sam opened the motel door. His brother stood aside as Dean entered the room and lay her on the bed, pulling off her shoes before he pulled the quilt over her. Sam had already gone back to their room and Dean removed Eve's hair clip before he turned to leave the room.

"Thank you, Dean," she whispered, she had watched him the whole time. He sat on the edge of the bed, stroking her hair.

"It's nothing," he muttered in reply. "I almost lost you, Eve."

"I nearly killed you. Dean I..."

"Get some sleep," he kissed her forehead. "We'll talk in the morning."

_So what is she? R&R_

_Artemis_


	7. Chapter 7

_So this is it, you get the last chapter and the epilogue in one go tonight. Let me know what you think, the middle and end of this chapter are terrible cliches, but they worked with the way that the story went, believe me, when I started it, Eve and Dean were never meant to get together, it just happened that way. When I'm done let me know if you want the sequel, it's nearly finished now so I'm waiting eagerly for your replies_

Chapter 7: Aftermath

Her head hurt, in fact, every part of her hurt. She opened her eyes and looked at the clock. 7.30 am, she had not slept nearly long enough. She closed her eyes and tried to will away the pain, tried to make everything hurt less, but she could not. Her body would not let her, her mind would not let her, this was her punishment for being so careless, for nearly killing Dean, putting him and Sam in danger. She let a tear slide down her cheek, not sure if it was because of the physical pain she was in or the mental pain. She prayed that she would black out from it, but nobody answered, she had to suffer.

A tentative knock on the door made her jump up. It was Dean, it had to be. She had made him weak and now she had to leave to protect him, she would have to face John's wrath alone. She went to the door and pulled it open. It _was_ Dean and he did not look like he had slept. He pushed the door closed as he came into the room then pulled her to him and wrapped her in a hug.

"Don't you _ever_ do that to me again," he whispered as he held her and she felt her walls crumble as his touch erased her physical pain. She let the gates open and she began to cry, allowing him to see her weakness for the first time. Dean knew that if Eve cried, it was serious and he held her tight, stroking her hair and murmuring to her, as he had with Sam when he was a child, raising Sam had been great practice. Eventually she stopped and he moved her back so that he could look at her. She looked away from him.

"I almost got you killed," she whispered.

"It wasn't your fault."

"I should have been paying more attention, I let myself get distracted, I let _you_ get distracted," she moved out of his embrace. "I make you weak, Dean, I can't do that. I can't let them use me against you. This thing is so big that you don't need a distraction, not one that could get you killed and I will, eventually, I will get you killed and Sam with you. I can't let that happen." Terror gripped him, he knew what she was going to do.

"Eve, don't say that. We can sort this."

"No, Dean, don't you see that we can't? We always do this, we mess each other up, get into each other's heads, we can't function like we should when we're together. I _love_ you, Dean and that's why I have to leave, I'm a danger to you and I can't let anything happen to you because of me. I just can't."

"Screw that!" He snapped. "Don't tell me that it's for my own good, because we both know that's a lie! I don't want you to leave, Eve, I never did. I want you to stay with me, forever. You don't make me weak, you make me stronger, you give me another reason to fight hard, fight harder, I can't let you walk away."

"You have to," she reached up and touched his cheek, looking into his eyes, hoping that he could see how much saying this was costing her. "If you die because of me, I'll never forgive myself, I won't be able to go on. I can't live without you, Dean, but I can't stay and put you in more danger. Please understand."

"I don't, Eve, I can't. If you can't live without me then stay. If you have any sort of feeling for me then stay. Don't run away again, please, I love you, Eve, don't leave me." She could see all of the hurt in his eyes, all of his pride had been pushed aside and he was begging her to stay with him. She desperately wanted to, but she could not, she could not put him in that kind of danger again. She had allowed her feelings to distract her from her job and she would not let it happen again. She tiptoed and kissed him, gently at first and then with a rising passion. She would take this with her, this one memory, pure and untainted.

She was leaving, he knew it even as he crushed her body against his. She was going to leave him because she thought that she was doing the right thing. He could not live without her, but he could survive on her memory. Survival was not living, but it would have to do, he would have to be content with it, though he knew that he never could be. When they came apart there were tears on her cheeks and he wiped them away with a thumb.

"You don't have..."

"Yes, I do, please don't make this any harder for me." She pleaded. Sorrow gave way to fury.

"Why run, Eve, why? You love me, I love you. You can't run because you're afraid that I might die because of you! We should just live this life, because, like it or not, it's the only one that we're gonna get! You can't run away because of what _might_ happen!"

"I can and I will, I _have _to!" She turned away and opened the door. "Goodbye, Dean, give my best to Sam." He took the hint and stormed out of the door, slamming it closed behind him. Eve ran to the bed and collapsed in hysterical tears.

Three hours later she was gone.

When Dean came back into the room, Sam knew that his conversation with Eve had not gone well. Wisely he chose not to pry. He had been able to hear the shouting in his room but not make out the words.

"What the hell does she think she's doing?" Dean demanded finally.

"I'm sorry?"

"She's leaving!" Was the snapped reply. "Of all the stupid things to do! Of all the idiotic reasons...!"

"What reasons?"

"Because she loves me," he had not meant to say that and he stopped.

"I know, so she thinks that you'll get hurt because of her and she's leaving to stop it from happening." He thought it over for a moment then nodded. "I understand her point of view. If leaving Jess could have saved her, I would have done it in a heart beat, I loved her enough to leave her for her own good. It would have hurt, a lot, for both of us probably, but I still would have done it." Dean stared at his brother, startled by his honest confession. It had not occurred to him before that she must have been hurt as much by her own words as he was and he realised that her eyes had shown him what he in his anger refused to see. He sat on the edge of the bed and put his head in his hands.

"God, Sam, what am I gonna do?" He asked desperately, he wanted her with him so badly, he was hurting so much, more now than he ever had with Cassie. Cassie had told him that it would never work for them, she had made sure that he had no hope of a future with her, Eve had given him hope.

"Respect her wishes, Dean, let her leave. Give her time to think it over and decide to come back. Let her realise that whether she is with you or not, bad things may happen. She needs to realise that she has to take every day she can get with you. Wait for her." This was obviously not the advice that he had wanted to hear, but it was the best that Sam could give his brother.

They did not wait for her to go, they were gone within an hour, neither was sure if they would ever see her again.


	8. Epilogue

_Here we go, the final piece_

Epilogue:

Eve walked for hours into the night, desperate to get away from all of the pain that she had brought on herself. Loving Dean should never have been an option, it should never have happened.

"Are they safe?" A man asked behind her. The road was lit with a vague silver light and she knew better than to turn and look into it.

"Yes, for now."

"Why did you leave, child?" He asked and Eve wondered why, he knew every thought and feeling that she had, he always knew.

"Because I had too, I'm dangerous to him, Father, I always have been."

"You should never abandon love, my child, love is the thing that separates us from Him and they are our only defense on this Earth against Him, my Master cannot intervene." She hung her head.

"What possible use am I to them, then?" She asked. "I'm a mortal."

"You are my daughter, the child of an angel, you are greater than you know." She heard him sigh. "If this is the way you feel it must be, I must let you follow your own course. Do not abandon your feelings too readily, think on them and follow them. He needs you, they need you and you need them. You three are linked in ways that you cannot imagine, daughter mine, do not be away from their side for too long."

"I just need a little time, Father, I'll not be away for too long. When they need me, I will know." The light faded and Eve began to walk again, her heart heavy in her chest, the one thing that she had wanted to ignore would one day be the one thing that could save them. Someday she would have to tell Sam and Dean but that day would not come any time soon.

Fin.

_Ok so it got a little weird and a touch creepy, let me know what you all thought, I'd like to put the sequel up but only if I think that it will get a good reception._

_Artemis_


End file.
